starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
06-30-2009: Czerka Shuts Down
Imperial Center- Holonet news reports run rampant. One thing is for certain though, as of 0800 hours Imperial Standard Time, the Czerka Offices on Imperial Center are no more. Massive explosions, rocked not only the head offices but the Czerka skyhook as well. Detonite, one of the many products manufactured by the company is said to be the cause of the explosions. According to damage reports, no Czerka employees were found inside of the building, as it happened at the exact moment of the starting time for the Employee Gala, which oddly not one Czerka employee or their immediate family attended. Reports filter in of Czerka employees showing up in company space craft on multiple independent planets throughout the galaxy. Other reports are that Czerka goods, which were supplied as ordered up until that moment to the Imperial War machine have began malfunctioning, having been made from sub-standard components or improper assembly and quality control. A voice recording, sent by CEO Dieter Vichten was recieved by this office only minutes prior to this broadcast. A picture of the middle-aged Corellian is on the screen as the monologue begins: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Galaxy. I am Dieter Vichten, CEO of Czerka. All of my life, like my father before me, I have been a loyal Imperial citizen. My father was a Moff who proudly served under the late Emperor Palpatine. I myself did not follow my father's footsteps into politics, but underwent business instead. Even though I am not a military man, I do know that logistics factor into warfare heavily. The Empire as I knew it is gone. What has replaced it is a loose group of half-wits with no sense for logistics or tactics. Did they truly think we would sit back and allow these people to take over our businesses and our entire infrastructure of economic strength by simple writ alone? As I speak, Czerka Headquarters on Imperial Center will be smoldering ruins, but do not fear loyal customers, Czerka has many holdings throughout the galaxy and we will be strong once again. These false Imperials have squandered what our parents worked so hard to build, a government who was to bring peace and unity to a war-torn galaxy. They have made one mistake after another. I am not a military man. I am a businessman, but war is business and a profitable one if properly aimed. The attack upon the Corporate Sector, a long time ally and supplier of more than ninety percent of the goods for the Imperial War Machine was a foolhardy measure. It saddens me to say this, but until a true leader rises, Czerka and our subsidiaries will stand beside our Corporate Sector brethren during these times of economic turmoil. To the moron who obviously failed the academy course on logistics and tactics, I do hope you are executed properly and swiftly. I want you to witness your supplies drying, your fuel sources depleting, your foodstuffs for your troops diminishing. See the fruits of your labor as they spoil before you. The feed ends there, and there have been no further reports of where the DIREX official may be hiding during these times. Category:June 2009 IGN Posts